One and Only
by Kuro49
Summary: JDrama Ver. BM1. BluebirdJFujimaruOtoya. There was the world and then there were the four of them. There was one and then there was the only one.


Explicit spoilers for Ep.11 of BM1. I loved this ending because these four just became a love-rectangle (that didn't connect on one end D:) Bluebird died a happy man (bird?) when J failed to lick his lips and eat (?) Fujimaru up with a swing of melon soda and Otoya became a damsel in distress as he waited for Fujimaru to become his Prince Uke (Charming, I mean...) BM1 ended with a bang even without that bomb. ;)

Notice: This fic is a rewind of the actual ep.11 plot, starting from Bluebird's death to Otoya's kidnap. I don't own~

XXX

**One and Only**

XXX

Bluebird knew he could never compare.

A song danced at his lips, the words flowed off of his tongue. The nursery rhymes he learned as a child fell from his mouth in absent mumbles and his eyes were trained solely at the screen. But the concentration was never enough, Falcon was always one wingspan ahead of him and he was always the one to come in second place.

His failures counted up, he fell short of expectations and he knew that it was inevitable.

Bluebird was second to the best of hackers and he was second to J's heart.

His fingers tapped against the keys, his final words came in codes that only his worst enemy, one that barely even knew of his existence, could understand. The irony twisted his lips into a half-smile, half in defeat and half in amusement as he fell into the webs of fate.

All along the way, he had only been a substitute for what J couldn't have.

Bluebird leaned back, his eyes slid close and J's breathing came close.

In the end, J never said a thing.

And he didn't need to because silence sounded just as sweet.

Bluebird lived in a virtual reality where he had meant something to J and now, he laid in a mangled mess of red and blue, broken beyond repair.

000

J knew he could not be the one.

He sucked on his fingertips and it tasted of his favorite melon soda.

Fujimaru's stare was crystal clear, he only wanted to see Otoya, the precious little brother that had everything he could never have. A lonesome smile crept up on him and J was smirking as he tore his gaze from the legendary hacker that sat across from him.

He could have been crying but he knew the other could never tell the difference. He wasn't the one Fujimaru saw and J could only play the obstacle that came back times and times again.

He placed the offer in Falcon's hands and pushed the laptop across the smooth tabletop.

Tokyo's lights illuminated their world.

"Falcon flew to your rescue."

The words tasted of bitter jealousy and he could only keep on smiling as the two of them, related by blood, stared up at the only one that allowed them to feel a shred of similarity.

An affection for a predatory bird that could only tear his heart apart.

J smiled because he could never become God.

His calculations had crumbled on itself and the only gap that he could never fill in was himself. Falcon was the constant and he reminded him of his own humanity with a simple stare. J didn't need a reason to love; he only needed the _one_ to love. But when everything he saw became Falcon, he knew, his perfection was not the same as he had in mind.

He was someone that should not even exist and as the variable, he cancelled himself out of the equation.

The smile did not waver.

J fell from grace and he left behind a half empty cup of melon green in his place.

000

Falcon knew he could never save the world.

The phone vibrated in his hand.

He had picked up with the sole intention to lie.

"It's me, Falcon."

His theatrical act to convince Otoya out of Tokyo drained from his lips. His heart skipped a beat and he drew in a sharp breath. J's voice leaked over the phone call that was meant to be from Otoya.

A million and one thoughts ran through his head and Fujimaru was moving on his own.

There was no hesitation, he became J's puppet and the need for pulling strings was not even mandatory because he clung to J's words for a reassurance that Otoya was fine. The green hurt his eyes and that man's smile made him sick.

Tokyo's last Monday was dwindling down to minutes.

He sat down at the offered seat.

And at J's reminder, Falcon knew he could give up a million lives for one.

He was selfish because he only needed one to live for. The world could not compare to Otoya and a world without Otoya was not worth saving. Everything lived on a constant scale that tipped and dipped beneath the weight. Fujimaru felt the coolness of the silver pendant against his skin and he looked up to meet J's amused stare.

Tokyo would bleed with Bloody X if it must.

But.

Falcon was Takagi Fujimaru and Takagi Fujimaru only needed Otoya to be safe.

000

Otoya knew he could not save anyone.

The text message he received the night Tokyo was planned for destruction was plain proof.

The black characters lay neatly against the white screen and his drink had gone cold. The soft smile on his lips became a quiet laugh at Fujimaru's gentleness, his indirect attempts to pull him from the mess.

Otoya knew that Fujimaru tried to protect him at all cost but the lies were accumulating and he saw through it all.

He stood up and the chair scrapped against the floor. He knew the numbers to Fujimaru's cell by heart and he pressed the keys with ease.

Otoya understood Fujimaru's intentions because he had wanted to do the same. His will to protect was just as strong, only his actual powers came short of all his efforts. He could not help Falcon when the battlefield became virtualized and he could not ease Fujimaru's physical pain when people he loved died in his hands.

Lifting his cell phone to his ear, he waited to tear down the lies and he had only turned around when the instincts in the back of his mind turned into flashing red warnings.

J's smile waned and Otoya stared evenly up at the brother that he didn't want. The white gag bit into the corners of his lips and he struggled with a pained effort. He knew what J was capable of but he also knew Fujimaru inside out.

As a hostage with defiance gleaming in his eyes, Otoya waited to be saved by his one and only.

XXX Kuro

It was a BluebirdJFujimaruOtoyaFujimaru. v I would have preferred OtoyaFujimaru but Otoya came out as too much of an uke. Though if you look closely, there is a huge hint in Otoya's section that pinned Fujimaru as the uke~ Kudos to those who find it! XD


End file.
